Sueños Recurrentes
by Massy13
Summary: Los sueños son deseos reprimidos o temores... ¿Y un sueño con Chat Noir? ¿Y Adrien? ¿Y Chat Noir y Adrien? ¿Y qué hace Alya en medio de todo eso? -One shot, algo así como continuación de mi fic ¿Sueños o pesadillas?


Hola. esto es un one shot pensado como continuación de mi fic ¿Sueños o pesadillas?, aunque si no lo han leído igual es comprensible, este transcurre en la misma noche de los sueños de Adrien. Igual les recomiendo que lean el otro y comenten. Sin más disfruten mi primer one shot

Disclaimer: Miraculous: The adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenecen sino al gran Thomas Astruc y sus colaboradores, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Sueños Recursivos**

 **Capítulo Único**

Día normal en el colegio Françoise Dupont, mientras la señorita Mendeleiev trataba de llevar a esas inocentes cabecitas por el amplio mundo de la Física, algunos estaban peleando con otras cosas…

-Psssst… Marinette… Marinette…

-Mmmjummm

-Marinette, despierta, si te ve la maestra te va a castigar

-Mmmmm no Chat, no…

- _¿Chat? Pero que…_

-¡SEÑORITA DUPAIN-CHENG! ¡SEÑORITA CESÀIRE!

Alya comenzó a sudar helado, todos sabían que hacer enojar a la señorita Mendeleiev podía ser muy peligroso, además era por todos conocido que cuando un alumno no prestaba atención en una clase de ella era una visita segura al director. Por otro lado, una medio adormilada Marinette, con la marca de su brazo sobre la frente y un poco de saliva en su mejilla trataba de enfocar la imagen de dos maestras de Física en una.

-Ya veo que MI clase no es lo suficientemente interesante como para que las señoritas presten atención…

-Perdone señorita Mendeleiev, es solo que…

-Es que nada señorita Cesàire, ahora mismo se van ambas a la oficina del director Damocles

Todas las miradas de los compañeros (Adrien incluido) se fueron tras las dos chicas que, avergonzadas, caminaban hacia fuera del salón, o bueno, al menos Alya, ya que Marinette parecía que aún no podía despertarse.

Después de un llamado de atención por parte del director y la asignación de un trabajo especial para no perder puntos en la materia, finalizaron ese día de clases. Ambas amigas iban saliendo del colegio, finalmente la pelinegra estaba despierta y hasta ese momento comenzaba a asimilar la información.

-¿Y me sacaron del salón en plena clase por estar dormida?

-Emm sí

-¿Y todos los compañeros se dieron cuenta?

-Pues, llevabas marcada la mejilla de estar durmiendo sobre tu brazo, creo que era obvio…

-¿Y… y Adrien me vio también?

-Pues estaba en el salón…

-¡Ay Dios Alya! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?... Que soy una irresponsable, que no me gusta el estudio y que no podría casarse con alguien así, y entonces se iría con alguna modelo brasileña y yo perdería a mi Emma, Louis y Hugo, entonces…

-¡Para por favor! Jajajaja que no fue tan grave… aunque sí muy extraño, te he visto venir cansada a clases pero jamás quedarte dormida, así que supongo que no debes estar durmiendo bien

-Ahhh Alya, es una larga historia, pero si te puedo decir que llevo una semana en la que solo he dormido unas dos horas al día

-¡Dos horas! Pero amiga… te estás matando, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? Ya sabes que estoy para escucharte

-Mmmm problema no, pero si es algo que me da mucha pena

-Vamos a tu casa y me cuentas, tal vez hablarlo te ayude

Ya una vez sentadas en la cama del cuarto de Marinette y con un buen surtido de postres cortesía de Tom y Sabine la morena intentaba sacarle información a su amiga

-Dime, que te impide descansar tranquila, ¿Tiene que ver con Adrien cierto?

-Nooo, bueno… sí, bueno… no del todo…

-No te entiendo

-Ok, aquí voy… he estado soñando todos estos días con Adrien, o bueno, más bien ha sido una pesadilla

-Pero ¿Cómo un sueño con Adrien puede volverse una pesadilla para ti? ¿Si no se supone que estás loquita por él?

La chica de las coletas respiró profundo y repasó en su mente mientras relataba el sueño que estaba teniendo desde hacía exactamente una semana:

" _Se miraba sentada en una banca del parque, viendo de forma soñadora la fuente, siempre vestida con una falda roja con puntos negros y una camisa negra que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, algo de su atuendo le hacía recordar a su alter-ego, la heroína de Paris._

 _Parecía que esperaba a alguien, ya que tenía su celular en la mano y revisaba cada cierto tiempo la hora con emoción, cuando lo revisaba por enésima vez, una voz a su espalda la hizo dar un salto en su lugar:_

 _-¿Por qué tan sola prrrincesa?_

 _-¿Chat?_

 _-Claro… me voy a poner celoso si estabas esperando a alguien más…_

 _Antes de que la chica pudiera girar para verlo el felino ya había depositado un inocente beso en su mejilla derecha, que la chica supiera no tenían ese tipo de confianzas con su compañero_

 _-¡Oye Chat! No seas tan atrevido…_

 _-¿Atrevido? ¿Prrrincess, desde cuando es atrevido saludar con un beso a mi novia?_

 _Como el sonido de un carro frenando agresivamente así sonó la frase dicha por Chat Noir_

 _-¿Tú qué?_

 _-Mi novia… la gatita de este gato negro… la prrrincess de este príncipe… ¿Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas Marinette?_

 _La pobre Marinette casi le da un ataque al corazón, ¿En qué retorcido momento su cabeza decidió que era un buen sueño ser la novia de Chat Noir? ¿Y qué pasó con la obsesión del minino con Ladybug? ¿Y ella y su amor platónico por Adrien?_

 _-P..pe..pero…_

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –Adornó el comentario con una sonrisa de lado, irresistible hasta para la totalmente perdida Marinette_

 _-Chat Noir… ¿pero tú no estabas enamorado de Ladybug?_

 _-Y lo sigo estando, pero de Ladybug en su totalidad, la heroína y la dulce chica que está sentada a mi lado en esta banca…"_

-Espera, espera… -Alya detuvo el sueño y los recuerdos de su mejor amiga -¿Por qué Chat Noir te confundiría en tu sueño con Ladybug?

La pelinegra se dio cuenta que había soltado más información de la que esperaba soltar así que solucionó la metedura de pata con lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-¿Desde cuándo los sueños tienen lógica Alya? Empezando por ser novia de Chat Noir ya es extraño, ¿y te preocupa que él piense que yo soy Ladybug?, ¿Quieres que te siga contando o no?

-Está bien, está bien… ¡Qué carácter! Quiero saber en dónde va Adrien dentro de esta historia

La chica de ojos azules respiró más tranquila, aparentemente Alya dejó de lado lo de Ladybug, por lo que prosiguió recordando el extraño sueño:

" _-…Chat Noir, independientemente de eso, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más_

 _-Ouch Prrincess…-dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho de forma teatral –eso duele, si nosotros dos juntos somos perrrfectos, lo que necesitas es que te lo recuerde de nuevo_

 _Peligrosamente el gato negro acercó su rostro al de la chica, la mente de ella le decía que corriera, que lo golpeara, que gritara, que hiciera algo al menos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, es más, estaba comenzando a tomar una postura para corresponderle, levantando el rostro y estirando el cuello hasta que…_

 _-¡ABRAN PASO, ABRAN PASO! ¡EN CINCO MINUTOS COMENZAMOS LA RUEDA DE PRENSA CON EL FAMOSO MODELO ADRIEN AGRESTE Y SU NUEVA NOVIA!_

 _La chica volvió en sí separándose de Chat, no era posible que se besara con otro en el mismo parque donde llegaría su amado Adrien, aunque si no escuchó mal dijeron que tenía novia nueva, ¡Dios! ¿Podía este sueño ponerse peor?_

 _-EN CINCO MINUTOS DARÁN SU PRIMERA ENTREVISTA COMO PAREJA OFICIAL EL JOVEN MODELO ADRIEN AGRESTE Y LA SEÑORITA MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG…_

 _-Pero… ¿Qué?_

 _La joven se levantó de un salto, golpeando en el proceso la nariz de Chat Noir con la cabeza_

 _-Lo siento Chat, no quería lastimarte…_

 _-¿Lo dices por el golpe o por decirme que amas a alguien más? –Decía algo resentido el rubio mientras se sobaba el área afectada_

 _-Chat Noir ¿No escuchaste que soy la novia de Adrien Agreste? Y te quiero mucho, pero realmente de quien estoy enamorada es de él, él robó mi corazón hace mucho…_

 _-Lo sé…_

 _-¿Y entonces…?_

 _-No tengo ningún problema con eso…_

 _-¿Pero cómo…?_

 _-En realidad ningún problema, ya que…_

 _El chico se colocó enfrente de ella y llevó su mano derecha hacia el anillo, estaba a punto de quitarse su miraculous y entonces…"_

-…Y justo allí me despierto siempre, agitada y luego de eso no puedo dormir de nuevo, y si logro dormirme vuelvo a soñar todo de nuevo

-Wow Mari, no sabía que eras de esas chicas que salen con más de un chico a la vez –La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse a costillas del sufrimiento de su amiga

-¡Alya! No ha sido nada bonito el sueño y además no logro descifrar por qué a Chat Noir parecía no importarle que yo estuviera enamorada de Adrien

-Niña, ¿Quieres mi teoría?

-Bueno sí, tal vez solucionando eso dejo de soñar lo mismo

-Pues ya te había dicho antes esto pero allí va… pienso que a Chat Noir no le molestaba que fueses novia de Adrien porque él es Adrien

-Pffff Alya… eso es imposible… ¿Cómo podría Adrien ser Chat Noir?

-A ver… tienen el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello, ¡Hasta el mismo corte!, la misma complexión física y si te fijas bien el tono de voz parece…

Mientras Alya seguía enumerando sus razones, Marinette abría cada vez más sus ojos azules, finalmente todo era claro… Adrien es Chat Noir, Chat Noir es Adrien… Chat Noir va a clases junto con ella todos los días, Adrien le intenta conquistar cada vez que pelean contra un akuma, Chat es un famoso modelo de Paris, Ladybug besó a Adrien en San Valentín…

-Espera…Ladybug besó a Chat Noir… o sea que yo… yo…

¡YO BESÉ A ADRIEN!

-C-

Con un golpe seco en el suelo se despertó la pobre Marinette, se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba de su libro de Física

-Marinette, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tikki volando alrededor de una muy aturdida pelinegra

-Sí, Tikki no te preocupes, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño…-Comenzó a inspeccionar su cuarto en busca de Alya y al no encontrarla se dio cuenta que eso también había sido un sueño -…de hecho fueron dos sueños en uno

-Vaya, eres tan creativa Marinette que un solo sueño no es suficiente. Pero qué bueno que despertaste, ya es hora de ir al colegio

-No me digas que dormí en el escritorio toda la noche

-Así parece

-Bueno, hoy Ladybug tendrá un día difícil… - _Especialmente tratando de procesar esa idea loca de que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona_

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte a buscar las cosas… -Mientras Tikki salía de la habitación unos golpes en la puerta de la terraza llamaron la atención de la chica

Abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrar la silueta a contraluz de un gato negro quien con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

-¡Muy buenos días Prrincess! ¿O debería decirte My Lady?

* * *

N/A: Hola... locuras de una persona que tuvo un día de trabajo tranquilo y se moría por escribir, no me quedó tal y como deseaba pero necesitaba compartir algo con ustedes, si que esto es adictivo. Espero haberme hecho acreedora de algunos reviews de su parte. Puede que haga continuación uniendo ¿Sueños o pesadillas? con este one shot pero veremos si mi trabajo me lo permite.

Saludos a la distancia!


End file.
